recuerdos despues de la tragedia
by CRLNLOVELESS1997
Summary: tras una gran pelea dos magas salen heridas gravemente, mientras recuerdan los sucesos que les llevo a dar la vida por los que aman... lose mal summary...pero pasen y lean
1. comienzo

(pov normal)

nadie podia creer lo que estavan viendo sus ojos...pues despues de derrotar a enemigo , en el suelo se hayavan los cuerpos mal heridos de lucy y juvia,quienes habian sido heridas mientras protegian a sus amados de un ataque , sin que estos se dieran cuenta pues le daban el golpe final al enemigo,ellos nunca pensaron en que esa semana seria posiblenente la ultima con las magas.

lucy y juvia abrieron los ojos recordando todo lo que habian descubierto y vivido esa semana.

(hace una semana )(pov normal)

era una mañana normal en fairy tail,cana bebia su veinteavo barril de cervesa , mesas volavan,natsu y gray peleaban sin contar que este ultimo paso a tirar el amado pastel de la tan temida y admirada erza "TITANIA" scarlet que veia como gray y natsu la miravan con temor miestra esta los veia con una aura asesina por segun ella el atentado que sufrio su pastel.

lucy y juvia estaban entrando al gremio cuando escuchan la vos de natsu y gray gritar.

gray: ! AYUDA ¡

natsu:! QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE¡

lucy y juvia se acercan a la barra donde esta mirajeen ,mientras la primera pregunta.

lucy: mira-san ¿sabes porque esos dos estan gritando en ves de pelear?

mira: bueno...es que natsu y gray estaban peleando pero gray tirro al piso el pastel de erza y bueno...tu ya te imaginaras el resto...-dijo con una sonrisa

juvia: lucy-san,mira-san...juvia cree que deveriamos ayudarlos...a juvia le dan un poco de pena.-dijo estaientras veia como erza tenia a gray y natsu amarados con un chichon en la cabeza cada uno miestras erza planeaba como tomar vengansa por su pastel.

lucy: juvia tienes razon ya me estan dando -dijo

juvia: pero juvia no sabe como le ara para que erza-san perdone a gray-sama y a natsu-san.-se preguntaba

mira: yo-dijo- erza nunca a salido de conpras con nadie asi que, que les parese decirle que se vallan de conpras con ustedes mañana y asi deja libre a los chicos.

lucy y juvia: ahhh!

dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba erza con una espada en la mano amenasando a los pobres mago,cuando esta les iva a pegar con la espada a natsu y gray, lucy y juvia se ponen enfrente de ella haciendo que ella pare a unos pocos centimetros de la cara de la maga de agua, pero esta sin siquiera intimidarse le dise.

juvia: erza-san,juvia y lucy-san le tenian una propuesta para que ested perdone al natsu-san y gray-sana por el terrible crimes que hicieron-al desisr esto juvia va a natsu y a gray y le giña el ojo sin que la escarlet se diera cuenta.

erza la mira y vajando la espada de dise

erza:y...cual es esa propuestas-dijo muy interesada pero sin dejar de ver a los chicos .

lucy: bueno era que por hoy vallamos de mision las tres y que con el dinero recaudado mañana vallamos las tres a comprer,y que esos dos-dijo apuntando a los chicos - nos acompañes para que cargen las cosa.

al escuchar eso natsu y gray disen

gray y natsu: OE!

natsu: porque tenemos que ir nosotro.

gray: si esque no pueden ir ustedes solas.

juvia: es eso u que ahora erza-san les de una paliza por tirar su pastel-

les dijo discretamente la maga a los cual los dos la pensarlo era preferible ser los esclavos mañana que morir hoy por culpa de una de las palisas de erza a lo que los dos reporndiero inmediatamente con

si,solo faltaba la repuesta de titania que era la que decidiria el futuro de sos dos pobres magos que tibieron la mal suerte de ponerse en el camino del pastel de erza.

erza: nmm...esa bien me convenciero-dijo alegre mientra volvia a mirar a los dos magos- y ustedes dos denle las gracias a lucy y juvia con conbenserme y no dejar que les de una paliza...ESCUCHARON!-grito

natsu y gray: !AYER SIR¡

dicho esto titania se fue a la barra a pedir otro pastel,mientras lucy y juvia desataban a natsu y gray.

despues de haber desatado a los chico y que erza comiera su pastel las tres magas tomaron distintos tipos de misiones faciles pero con una buena reconpensa, se la entegraron a mirajeen y se fueron...

a natsu y gray les dio curiosidas que clase de mision tomaron haci que les fueron a preguntar a mira.

natsu: oye mira que tipo de mision tomaron las chicas

gray: oe si

mira: oO! valla,valla, preocupados por sus salvadoras jajaj- rio.

gray: no es eso esque pueden que allan tomado una muy peligrosa y se pueden ase daño- se escusaba el peli negro.

natsu: si ademas ellas no son muy fuertes...dejando de lado a erza, que con ella mas me da pena el que tenga que luchar contra ella.

mira: ya entiendo,pero no se preocupen tomaron misione faciles ,erza fue a una en donde tenia que derrotar a un moustro que no deja a lo aldeano pescar y lucy con juvia fue a una mision donde tenia que ayudar a la entretencion de una fiesta de la noblesa que se va a hacer hoy en la tarde .

despues de eso al rato despues juvia regresa a la gremio y se dirije a la barra donde se encuentara natsu ,gray y mira.

juvia:mira-san a visto al maestro

mira: si porque? juvia nesesitas algo?.

juvia: si esque cuando juvia y lucy fueron a presentarse al lugar de la solisitud y desir que venian de fairy tail el dueño me pidio que el maestro,erza-san,natsu-san ,gray-sama y usted fueran a la fiesta, pero juvia le dijo que tenia que avisar..asi que porfavor pueden ir y si no es mucha molestia avisarle al maestro ...porfavor..

mira: claro que si, yo le digo a la maestro y avisare a erza,ten por seguro que vamos a estar hay.

juvia: enserio... que bien,ten aqui estan las invitacione, la fiesta empieza al 05:30 y es una fiesta formal-se da media vuelta y se va.

mira: bueno yo voy a decirle al maestro y buscare a warren para que le comunique a erza lo que pasa,ustedes dos vallan a buscar un traje para la fiesta.- dijo con una sonrisa.

gray y nastu: !QUE¡

natsu: porque tenemos que ir ,yo no quiero

gray: si ademas va a ser aburrido,yo tan poco voy.

mira: vamos chicos tienen que ir,sino juvia y lucy se sentiran mal y ademas se los deven,si no fuera por ellas a esta hora no se podrian ni mover por culpa de erza-dijo en forma de reproche.

estos al ver que lo que decia era verdad asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a areglarse para la fiesta.


	2. fiesta 1ª parte

(prov normal)

mirajeen vio que el maestro estaba jugando con asuka la hija de alzack y bisca , ella se acerca a anbos y dice.

mira: maestro...

makarof: que pasa mira- dijo dejando a la pequeña niña en el suelo para que esta se valla con sus padres.

mira: tome-le entrega una la invitacion que juvia le dio- nos invitaron a una fiesta de la noblesa.

makarof: nos? quien mas va? -pregunto curioso

mira: si, aparte de usted van natsu , gray , lucy ,juvia , erza y yo ; juvia y lucy nos esperan en la fiesta ya que la mision que escogieron fue la de hacer de entretencion en la fiesta y gracias a eso nos invitaron...fueron muy amables- dijo con una sonrisa.

makarof: ya veo...bueno vamos fairy tail jamas a desperdiciado una invitacion jjajaja -dijo el pequeño hombrecito bajando de la mesa para ir a areglarse.

mira: maestro la fiesta es al la 05:30 de la tarde.- grito la albina con una sonrisa en su rostro-bueno tengo que avisarle a erza, warren.

warren:si mira.

mira: podrias comunicarte con erza y desirle que eata invitada a una fiesta a las 05:30 y que tiene que terminar venir.

warren: claro, no hay problema.

(con erza)

titania estaba peleando con un moustro cuando en su cabesa escucha a warren.

warren: erza...erza me escuchas,habla warren,tengo un aviso de mira.

erza: si te escucho,que pasa

warren: el maestro ,tu y unos maa estan invitados a una fiesta y tienes que ir.

erza: entendiso, a que hora es la fiesta.

warren: es la las 05:30,¿crees poder llegar a tiempo?

erza: si,adios- dise

warren:adios -dicho esto corta el enlaze.

erza: bien,entonces -mira al moustro y mientra se re-equipa con la armadura del purgatorio dise-tengo que terminar rapido.

(pobre moustro XD)

(en el gremio)(prov normal)

eran las 05:00 y todos estaban esperando a que erza llegara pues hace rato habia llagado y habia ido a fairy hills para darse una 10 minutos cuando erza pararecio .

gray: hasta que llegas

natsu: si,ya creia que nos iriamos sin ti -dijo con una sonrisa.

mira: ya chicos dejenla,ademas ,te ves muy linda erza.

erza llevaba un vestido morado con flores en rojo y escote en v ,su pelo estaba amarado en una cola alta con dos mechones al lado de su rostro, se veia elegante y sexy al la ves,pero sin dejar de mostrar respeto.

erza:gracias..ustedes igual se ven bien .

mirajeen llevaba un vestido parecido al que tenia en el daimatu enbu pero de color rosa oscuro; natsu estaba bestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y su tipica bufanda;gray estaba llevando pantalon negro de tela ,camisa roja,corvata negra dandole un toque rebelde; el maestro vestia su habitual traje de maestro, y haci partieron a la fiesta.


End file.
